After 83'
Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 After 83’ Doctors Logs: Diagnostics: Frontal lobe of patient's brain gone under extreme trauma do to having been crushed under the jaws of an animatronic at the Fredbears Family Diner. Cause: The patient was shoved into the animatronics mouth by his older brother, Name and his three friends, witnesses say. Witnesses also said that the four fled the scene. All four have been caught and under trial for “Attempting First Degree Murder of a Minor”. Treatments (1): The patient is the only person on record(s) we could recover to survive extreme trauma to the frontal lobe at this age and is lucky to be alive. There are no exact treatments for this injury at this age but is recommended the following: 12-18 months inside hospital under close supervision, and another twelve months on home care. Additional therapy is also recommended. Treatments (2) Therapy: Although puzzled at what to do to help the patient, Therapist and Doctor Name has decided the following: “Let name (the patient) do some sort of activity that will engage the brain more in order to help brain development in the affected area regrow”. It was decided to have the patient write in a diary in order to 1): Help brain development in the affected area (and) 2): Possibly get information crucial to the investigation of what had happened on the scene. Therapy Results: The results have been incredibly effective in both treating the injury and in helping solve the case, although the diary logs seem to show symptoms of extreme hallucinations and delusions. Best case scenario is that the patient makes a full recovery, the hallucinations discontinue, and he lives a normal life. Worst case scenario is that he either doesn’t make a full recovery and will be under home care for the majority of his life and/or his hallucinations, or as he calls them, “Nightmares”, continue to “torment” him for the majority of his life. Diary Logs the patient: The following are the recorded logs of the patient through the majority of his recovery. It is obvious that his sentence construction skills seem to be incorrect due to his injury but shows improvement as he recovers. WARNING! The following logs include some disturbing texts. Some logs may have been lost or destroyed and not appear in the Log List. --- Log List Log 1: It's me. Me fear and want go. Helping me now. Fast. Log 2: I want help now. Help me. Fast. They wish me dead now. Log 3: They scare me. Scary. Fearing me now. Help. But why no help? I am sad... Log 4: I can see them sometimes. They look just like them. The ones who killed me. Oh wait, I'm not dead. I want to be dead. I still see them. My brother and his gang. With the masks. They still scare me. Log 5: Why don't they leave? What do they want from me? I have nothing to give them. I've lost everything; My friends, my privacy, my family. I've even lost me mind. Literally. When I have a chance to see myself in a mirror, I look disgusting. Almost just like the nightmares. Only I don't have those teeth, and they don't have half a head. Log 11: My brothers friends were always a fan of the Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. If they hadn't always been kicked out of the restaurant for... reasons... It could've been considered their second home. They loved the four animatronics there. They had bought their masks at the prize counter, each one to their favorite animatronic. Freddy. Bonnie. Chica. Me and my brother were always into Foxy. Somedays I wonder what it'd be like to work there. Maybe I could help with repairs. Or better. I could help them watch the robots in the night. Give them a call and a manual. Ya. Imagine that. Log 13: I know there's something wrong with my head because what I remember my brothers friends were are not what I ''know ''my brothers friends are. I don't necessarily remember them as people, more like the robots they dressed up as. My nightmares are the four, including my brother, and that retched monster that did this to me, Fredbear. I call them my nightmares because they're horrifying. Instead of them being just like the calm, happy animatronics at the pizzerias, they're different. Broken. Enraged. Predators. They're teeth were humongous. They ''themselves ''were humongous. The worst one was Fredbear, the one who killed me. They follow me in the night. They go where I go as long as I am asleep. I can't escape them. They're trapped inside my mind, and they have Me trapped inside their grasp. And they're not letting me go anytime soon. Log ?: My brother and his friends are dead. And my oh my, have the tables turned. They were able to visit the pizzeria one last time before they were thrown into their prison cells. Only they didn't keave the building. The guy wasn't caught, but he had killed all four of them, and hid them inside the suits. People who were there had said that the man had originally dressed in one of the old springlock styled suits. It was a Spring Bonnie model. He lured them into the back room and stabbed them. He left in the only other description they had of him, a purple nightguard suit. He was nicknameed the Purple Guy. I heard about it on the newspapper. Ironey at its cruelest. But my nightmares are still here. And I'm supposed to leave to homecare next week. After all these months inside these walls, I'll be able to be free. I just hope that the nightmares don't follow me home. ------------- To Be Continued...? Category:Stories Category:Incomplete Category:Fanfiction Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Characters